Thanksgiving: The Way To A Man's Heart
by fanfictionkkc
Summary: Thanksgiving doesn't go the way anyone thought it would. Can Cait make everyone's Thanksgiving one to remember or will she end up getting hurt instead. I thought I would do a short story in honor of Thanksgiving. This is a one shot and not related to the series I am writing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Chapter One: The Best Laid Plans

Catlin hung up her cell phone ending her call from her Mom. From the sound of the call Dom could tell it wasn't good news.

"Everything ok sweetheart?" Dom asked as he poured a much-needed cup of coffee.

"Yeah it's fine." She said as she went back to her stack of paperwork.

"Come on Cait, I know you better than that. What's got you looking so down? Your Mom must have said something. Ya look like you lost your best friend."

"I'm fine, really. It's just that my family won't be having Thanksgiving together this year."

"Ah Cait, I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were looking forward to going home this week. What happened?"

"My Dad's sister in Ireland was taken to the hospital this morning. They don't know what's wrong and Mom and Dad are leaving tonight to be with her since she doesn't have anyone to take care of her." Cait tried to hold back the disappointment as she explained the situation to Dom. She didn't want Dom worrying about her and ruining his Thanksgiving with her bad news.

"Why can't the rest of your family still have dinner?" Dom asked hopeful that her holiday could be salvaged.

"My brother Callum won't be home from Iraq, my brother Ian is in Colorado with his friends whitewater rafting and my sister Erin is going with Mom and Dad."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

Cait stood up and walked to the file cabinet to put away some folders. "Oh I'm still going home. I can get in some riding. I think my horse Blue will be glad to see me. Plus I can help Dad get caught up on some of the paperwork at the ranch" she said as she reached down and took her purse out of the drawer. "I'm going to pick up lunch now; you want me to pick you up anything while I'm out?"

"Sure kid, you know what I like to eat. Anything you pick me up will be fine."

Cait grinned taking the opportunity to tease Dom a little. "Ok then, I'll stop at that vegetarian café and pick you up something."

"Hold on just a darn minute" Dom said as he suddenly realized Cait was baiting him. "On second thought I won't leave it up to you, I'll have a big pastrami on rye from the deli and you can pick you up some of that rabbit food you and String live on."

Cait was laughing as she left the hangar passing String as he walked in.

"What are you grinning about? "He said looking to Dom in the office. "Teasing Dom again are we?"

"Something like that." She said as she got into her car.

String walked into the office heading to the coffee pot. "So what was Cait teasing you about this time?"

Dom gave String a look "I'm not sayin, you'll just start nagging me."

String started laughing. "Then it must have been about your eating habits."

Dom turned pointing a finger at String, "Now don't you start in on me. There's nothing wrong with the way I eat."

"Sure Dom, if you say so." String decided to change the subject knowing that neither he nor Cait were going to change Dom's diet. "So when does Cait leave for home?"

"About that," Dom said as his tone became serious. "Her family is not going to gather for Thanksgiving this year. Her Aunt in Ireland took sick. She just got off the phone with her Mom before you came in."

"That's too bad; I know she was really looking forward to going home."

"Oh she's still going home. You know Cait, she'll find a way to make the best of it."

"What is she going to do on that big ranch all by herself?" String asked concerned.

"She said she is going to spend time riding Blue and helping out with the family business."

"Doesn't sound like much of a Thanksgiving to me." String said as he headed into the hanger to get some work done.

Dom followed him out. "Oh, and this coming from a man who spends Thanksgiving alone every year hiding up at the cabin."

String was a little uncomfortable with Dom's remark. He had not planned on being alone. Since Cait was going home and Dom was planning on having Thanksgiving dinner with an old friend and his family he didn't see the need to tell them he was spending his holiday with his newest girlfriend. He knew how Dom felt about wanting him and Cait together and he knew Cait had feelings for him. He didn't want to hurt either one of them so he had decided to keep his plans to himself.

"String why don't you join me at Roy's house? I would feel better knowing you weren't alone this year. It's bad enough that Cait will be alone."

"Dom, about that. I won't be alone this year." String said being careful not to make eye contact.

"Oh" Dom said raising an un-approving eyebrow. "Who is it this time?"

"You met her last week, Sharon Walker."

"You mean the one that works at the studio for the stunt coordinators office?"

"Yeah that's the one. I've been seeing her since the last job we did." String realized they were not alone. Looking up he saw Cait standing there with their lunch. She had become very good at not showing her emotions when it came to her feelings for him but he saw the hurt in her eyes. He hated that he was the cause.

"I have lunch if you guys are ready to eat." She said as she headed into the office.

Dom looked at String not saying a word. He knew it was useless to bring Cait up to him. They had many arguments in the past over Dom's insistence that String see Cait as more than just a friend.

String wiped his hands on a towel as the two men followed her into the office. She had already laid their food out and was heading to the back to retrieve a pitcher of iced tea for them to drink.

"Looks good" String said as he opened the Styrofoam container she handed him.

Dom was a little apprehensive as he sniffed at his.

"Don't worry Dom" Cait said smiling. "It's what you asked for. God forbid I bring you back something healthy."

"Well for your information little lady, pastrami happens to be good for you."

String patted Dom's stomach. "Yeah, it's good for making things bigger."

Dom couldn't help but laugh. "Well Cait could use some of this then because she could use a little fat on her."

Cait rolled her eyes. Dom never let up about her weight or lack of it.

"Oh I don't know Dom," String said grinning. "I think Cait has everything in all the right places."

Before Cait had a chance to respond to the remark the phone rang. "I got it" Dom said. "Santini Air. Hey Roy what's up? Oh, ok I'm sorry to hear that. Well you tell Margret that I hope she feels better." Dom hung up the phone and looked at Cait and String staring at him.

"Well" String said. "Are you going to tell us what that's all about?"

"Oh, yeah. It looks like you're not the only one with no one to be with on Thanksgiving Cait. That was Roy, he said Margret just came home from the doctors. Looks like she has the flu."

Cait put her food down. "Dom I'm so sorry to hear that. Tell you what, why don't you come to the ranch with me. It will give me an excuse to cook. If not I'll just end up with Chinese takeout for my Thanksgiving dinner."

"Hey that's not a bad idea Cait, and I can help you with all that paperwork for your Dad."

Cait giggled out loud.

Dom looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Dom, you can't even handle the paperwork at your own business so what makes you think you can help me at the ranch?"

"Funny kid, real funny. " How bout we finish up here and do some work?"

Dom walked out of the office leaving Cait and String alone.

"Cait, that was a nice gesture you just did for Dom."

"It's no more than he would do for me, besides if I can't be with my family then I can't think of a better person to spend a holiday with then Dom."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It was getting dark out. Cait and Dom had left for the day leaving String to lock up. He was just closing the hanger doors when St. John drove up. Surprised to see him String went out to meet him.

"I thought you were supposed to be in DC again this week."

Since St. Johns return he had been working for the FIRM as a liaison between the office in DC and their operatives overseas.

St. John headed for the hanger. "Got any coffee made?"

"String headed back with him. "No but for you I'll make a pot and you can tell me why you're back early."

St. John took the first sip of his coffee. "Man I needed that. The coffee on the

plane was like drinking oil."

String getting impatient took the mug from him and sat it down. "Are you going to tell me why you're back so early?"

"Ok, Ok, can you just let me drink my coffee in peace?" St. John picked the mug up again knowing he was pushing Strings buttons. He enjoyed teasing him. When they were younger String was the serious one and St. John did his best to get him to lighten up.

"If you must know it turns out that everyone but me has a life and family. I forgot this week was Thanksgiving. We are going to postpone our meeting until next week."

String didn't know what to do. He already had plans with Sharon that Sinj already knew about but the last time they had Thanksgiving together was before St. John left for Iraq when they were still living with Dom. String had been so long without family that he was not used to thinking about these things. His heart was telling him he needed to be with his brother.

"Sinj, what are your plans for the holiday?" He asked hopeful that they might include him.

"I don't know, maybe I'll tag along with Dom."

"As it turns out Dom is going to the ranch with Cait. Roy's wife has the flu and Cait's mom and dad are leaving for Ireland to take care of her sick Aunt."

St. John shrugged his shoulders, "oh well I guess I'll go to Texas with Cait and Dom if they'll have me. It might actually be fun."

String was a little disappointed. He wasn't sure if Sinj choose going to Texas because he wanted to or if it was because he knew he had plans to be with Sharon. "Well you know you're welcome at the cabin."

"Sure, I can see it now, you, me and the new woman in your life. Sounds like a great time." St. John was now grinning. He appreciated the fact that his brother was thinking of him but the three of them at the cabin wasn't his idea of a good time. "I'll be fine with Cait and Dom. Besides I would much rather have Cait's cooking then yours or mine. If I know her she'll go all out."

String turned to leave, "If you change your mind you know where to find me."

St. John stayed drinking his coffee. He really was disappointed. He had hoped that he could have had Thanksgiving with String, Dom and Cait. He realized that since he had been absent for such a long time String had his own life and wasn't used to sharing it with him. Maybe Christmas will be different he thought.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String had just poured himself a glass of wine when he cocked his head to one side. "Michael" he said to himself. Soon a helicopter landed and Michael appeared at his door. String was already pouring him a glass of wine.

"Michael what brings you here so late?"

"Thanks" he replied as he took the glass from the bar. "I received some interesting news today regarding the whereabouts of a certain high tech highly secretive helicopter."

"Oh yeah" String said taking a sip of wine. "Who's after me this time?"

Michael went to sit in front of the fire-place. "A Major Kent McCoy of the United States Intelligence Agency. Seems he has taken it on himself to find and return Airwolf single-handedly. He has let it leak out that he knows where you keep her."

String finished his wine and poured another. "So if he knows where she is why hasn't he come for her?"

"Good question and one that I think I have an answer for. I believe he thinks he will send me running to you so you will try to hide her elsewhere. I thought you might want to lay low for a few weeks if we can. I'm sure they will try to track you."

"It's been done before Michael and unsuccessfully I might add."

"I know Hawke, and I have faith that you will succeed in keeping her hid. I just thought you needed to be kept up to date on your newest adversary."

"You know I appreciate that Michael. I know you have my back."

Michael got up to leave placing his glass back on the bar. "Well if I don't see you before then, I hope you have a pleasant Thanksgiving. Any special plans with St. John and Dom?"

String became a little guarded. It was kind of hard to admit that he wasn't planning on being with family over the holiday.

"Dom and Sinj are going to Cait's parents and I'm planning on staying here."

"Too bad, I would ask you to join me but mine and Marella's plans to join her parents at a restaurant have been canceled. It seems her parents decided to stay home. I would have dinner at my house but I gave my help the day off. "

String walked him to the door. "Thanks for thinking about me but I'll be fine."

"If I hear anymore about Major McCoy I'll let you know."

String closed the door and took the wine glasses to the sink. Looking around the cabin for the first time in a long time he felt alone. Maybe the holidays meant more to him then he was willing to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Over The River And Through The Woods

String landed at the hangar anxious to talk to Dom, Cait and Sinj. He hoped they were all here since there wasn't much time to pull his plan together. He found himself walking briskly to the hangar.

"Morning" he said as he poured his usual cup of coffee.

Dom stopped working looking up to see if it was really String in such high spirits for a Tuesday morning."You seem to be in a cheery mood today."

"Where's Cait and Sinj?"

"They're in the back. Sinj is getting some parts down for Cait."

"Hey look who decided to be the last one in today." Sinj said as he playfully smacked String in the back of his head.

Cait let out a laugh she didn't mean to let escape. Sinj was the only person she knew that could get away with the things he did to String. Sometimes she wished she had the nerve to smack him upside his head as well.

String put his arm up trying to deflect St. Johns advances. Dom was amused. It reminded him of a time when he had the boys all to himself before they were both jaded by life. He longed for those days again.

"If I could talk I have a proposition for all of you." Flinching one last time as Sinj got another hit in to the head.

"We're listening" St. John answered.

String appeared a little nervous. Cait couldn't imagine what he was about to say that had him in such a good mood.

"I was thinking last night that maybe we could all have Thanksgiving together this year."

Dom's face lit up, "you mean you're coming to Texas with us?"

Cait looked horrified and String couldn't help but notice. She must have thought that meant Sharon would come as well. He tried to hide his amusement.

"No, I was thinking we should stay here and have Thanksgiving at the cabin like a family."

He did not get the reaction he was expecting. Dom looked to St. John who was looking at Cait. None of them spoke. They were all thinking "who is this man and what have they done with String."

"So I take it by your reactions you don't think it's a good idea."

Cait could see how hard this must have been on him asking. She pushed herself off the desk she was leaning on and stepped up to give him a kiss on his check. "String, I think that is sweet of you to include all of us for Thanksgiving. And yes, I would love to come."

String looked sheepish, "Ah Cait, before you sing my praises you might want to know that you're going to have to do the cooking. The last turkey dinner Dom made us was a disaster. "

"Hey I resent that. How was I to know that you needed to defrost the turkey before you put it in the oven?"

"Oh yeah" St. John said laughing, "I remember that time. We ended up finding the only takeout place open. It was an Indian place and we all ended up sick as dogs, remember String?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? You held my head all night as I threw my guts up."

Dom was looking up with a smile as if to remember. "Yes those were good times weren't they boys?"

String and St. John looked at each other then broke out laughing.

"That doesn't give me much time" Cait said grabbing her purse. "I need to see if I can find a big enough turkey that is fresh and not frozen."

"Oh, that reminds me "String said looking to Dom "I hope you don't mind but I invited Michael and Marella, it turns out they don't have anywhere to go either."

Dom looked as if he were going to object but had a change of heart, "Naw, the more the merrier."

As Cait was walking out to her car String followed. "Cait, I thought maybe you could come early tomorrow and spend the night. That way you won't need to be up as early."

Cait normally would love to be invited to spend the night at the cabin with just String but this was not how she wanted it to be. It was going to be uncomfortable for her knowing that Sharon would probably be there on Thanksgiving. Deciding that it would make more sense for her to stay the night she agreed. "Sure, I'll get the rest of the things I need tonight and you can pick me up in the morning."

String walked back into the hangar to a grinning St. John.

"Go ahead and say what's on your mind Sinj, I know it's killing you keeping it to yourself."

Sinj hesitated but decided to speak his mind. "I've noticed a change in you lately. Don't get me wrong it's a good change."

"Yeah like how so?" String said picking up a set of tools heading to the jet ranger.

"I don't know, it's like you're finally coming out of that cocoon you built around yourself. I'd like to think it's because I'm back in your life but I think it has more to do with a certain redheaded pilot that you and Dom have adopted."

String tensed up, "Sinj there is nothing between Cait and me. We are friends and I'm very fond of her but that's it."

St. John put his hand on Strings shoulder. "I never said there was anything between the two of you; I just mentioned that she was good for you." With that he left String to his work. He had forgotten how well Sinj could read him. Dom was good at it but no one knew him as well as Sinj.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was going from store to store looking for a nice sized fresh turkey. Pulling into the store that specialized in fresh whole foods she parked and walked in going directly to the meat counter. It didn't take long for the man behind the counter to notice her. He was about ten years older than her and found her attractive. He immediately started to flirt.

"What can I get for you today?" He asked looking over the top of the counter.

"Do you have any fresh turkeys left? I need one around eighteen pounds." She asked hopeful.

The man was thinking of ways to keep her at the counter longer. "Wait here while I go look." He said knowing full well he had some. He came out a few minutes later with a cart piled with turkeys.

"I thought you might want a good selection to choose from." He said as he took the dirty apron off setting it behind the counter. "So you said your husband wants an eighteen pound one correct?"

Cait was now getting a little annoyed. She didn't have time to play the man's guess if I'm married or attached game. "No "she said sternly. "I just said I want one that's around eighteen pounds. I didn't mention a husband." Cait was hoping this would discourage the man and she could proceed with her purchases. Picking through the turkey's she found the biggest and freshest one she could find. Thanking the man she headed to the seafood counter. String was not a strict vegetarian and on occasion did eat poultry but she thought she would pick him up a nice smoked salmon.

After loading the last of the groceries in her car she headed home to put everything away. Her mind drifted to Sharon, Strings new girlfriend. She imagined what she looked like. If she knew String she was tall, nicely built and gorgeous. That was his type. She smiled as she thought about the man at the meat counter. Why was it she got all the attention from other men that she could handle but the one her heart belonged to didn't even know she existed as far as her being a woman. She decided she was going to make the best of it. She was not really looking forward to going home to Texas and was relieved that String invited them all to the cabin. It might turn out to be a wonderful Thanksgiving she thought.

Cait put all the groceries away. Next she went to the spare bedroom closet and pulled down the boxes marked "Thanksgiving." She opened the boxes choosing what she would take with her. It wouldn't hurt to spruce the cabin up a bit. She unwrapped a beautiful centerpiece that she planned on putting fresh cut flowers in. She would stop in the morning and pick them out at the flower shop. Putting what she was taking with her back in the boxes she headed to the kitchen to pack up the cooking utensils and pie pans that she would need. She didn't need much. String had most everything at the cabin. Satisfied she had everything ready to go for the morning she fixed herself something to eat and headed off to bed.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

St. John was finishing up the last of the dishes that he had in the sink. Pouring him another cup of coffee he retired to the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled a photo album out that Dom gave him to look at. It was the precious few pictures they had of himself as a child with String and their parents. He had been putting off looking at them as it was too painful. The past six years that he had been away working as a government operative kept him busy. He never had time to indulge in memories or if he did he pushed them to the back of his mind. Just as he was about to open the album there was a knock at the door. Opening the door he found String with a duffel bag.

"Care for some company tonight?" He asked as he breezed past Sinj.

St. John laughed to himself. His brothers timing always was impeccable.

"Come on in and have a seat. I was just about to look at that photo album that Dom gave me. I would rather do it with you here."

String stood looking at the album as if he were contemplating running. He had not looked at the album since his parent's death when he was ten. St. John knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Don't do it String. Please stay and go through the album with me. It's about time you and I stopped running from our life.

String sat his bag down and took off his jacket. This was going to be painful but Sinj was right. It was about time they started living their lives and part of that would involve revisiting their past.

It was an hour later as the two brothers sat laughing at some photos crying at others. They both felt emotionally drained but it was more like a cleansing of their souls.

Closing the album St. John stood up to put it away. "Did you have any dinner tonight? I have some leftovers I can heat up for you."

"Yeah I could use some food. I didn't eat tonight."

St. John stepped into the kitchen to heat him up the leftovers returning to the living room with his dinner. "I guess I'll turn in. You know where to find the extra blankets."

String took the food and sat it down. "Sinj, thanks for tonight. I'm glad we did this together."

"Yeah, I'm glad we did as well. I know you and I have had a lot of painful events in our lives but we have each other and Dom. Things could have been worse after we lost Mom and Dad."

"I guess they could have been. Goodnight Sinj, see you in the morning."

String lay awake for a few hours thinking about his life. He had spent most of it trying to forget all the pain but going over his family's photo album adding to it the years he had spent with Dom he realized he has had a pretty good life. Not to mention Cait, he couldn't ask for a better friend. Sinj was right, things could have been a lot worse. He thought how appropriate it was that he had come to this realization two days before Thanksgiving. Life wasn't so bad after all.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was just finishing up putting all the food into a box and setting it by the door when there was a knock on her door. Opening the door she was greeted by a very cheerful String. She couldn't help wonder what had gotten into him. This was a very different String from last year's Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"Morning" He said as he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Without asking he picked up the boxes and started taking them to his jeep.

"Morning to you." She said as she went into her room to get her overnight bag.

Taking the opportunity while she was out of the room he laid an envelope on the kitchen counter containing money to cover the food she had bought with a note thanking her. He knew she wouldn't take the money if he handed it to her.

"Ready to go" he said as he picked up the last box. "You sure you have everything? It's not like you can send me to the store if you discover you missed something." He said grinning.

"Yes, I have everything. " Cait replied as she locked her door.

As they were driving back to the hangar String caught himself looking at Cait when she wasn't looking. For some reason he had thought about her a lot lately. It's not that he had never noticed her before, he had. It was that he would not let it go beyond looking. Having Sharon there on Thanksgiving would help subdue his feelings for her. It occurred to him that she would be there alone with him until the morning when Dom and Sinj would arrive. He had been alone with her many times but for some reason this felt different, almost like they were well, married. A smile crossed his lips. For some reason he found that thought to be pleasant.

"What are you smiling about?" she said giving him a crocked grin.

"Oh I was just thinking how you and I are starting to look like a married couple."

Cait's checks flushed red as she didn't respond to his remark. She was too flustered. It caught her off guard because she had been so deep in thought thinking how good it felt being with him. She had been pretending what it would be like if they were married and having everyone over for dinner. After tomorrow night she would turn into Cinderella again and be back at the hangar sweeping up.

String seeing that he had just embarrassed her tried to smooth things over.

"Sorry Cait. I guess you could do a lot better than me for a husband."

Cait smiled turning to look out the window. "And I guess you could do a lot better than me for a wife."

String wasn't so sure about that.


	3. Chapter 3

To PJF: I won't let you down, I promise.

Chapter Three: A Home Is What You Make It

As soon as they arrived at the cabin Cait went to work putting things away. String changed and went outside to cut some wood for the fire-place. The first thing she needed to do was start the pies. She decided on pumpkin and pecan. String already had a fire going in the fireplace and had some nice music playing. Cait had not exactly been a fan of classical music but String was introducing her to it and she was learning to like it. It felt good being there. She knew String only saw her as a very good friend but she let her imagination run away with her again. She loved the cabin and the solitude and understood why he retreated here. There was so much she understood about him. It was hard for her to believe that another woman could ever love him as much as she secretly did. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of String walking in with an arm load of wood placing it by the fire-place.

"Smells good in here Cait" he said as he laid the wood in its place. He was surprised at how happy he was. And if he would admit it to himself he liked that he had Cait here all to himself. He walked over to where she was starting the pecan pie reaching over her to grab a handful of pecans.

Cait was a little flustered. It was hard to miss how good he looked in the sleeveless shirt he always wore to cut wood. "Hey" she said smacking his hand lightly. "Save room for lunch."

"Lunch huh, you keep this up and I may never let you leave."

Cait smiled but the comment almost hurt. She knew he was teasing and had no idea how she felt. This was as close as she would get to Stringfellow Hawke but was this going to be enough for her. Maybe she thought it was time to let go of her hopes and start living in reality.

String noticed the shift in her mood. He wondered what caused it and realized it must have been his comment. When he thought about it he had sent out mixed signals the past few days. He knew how she felt and he thought maybe he needed to back off of his flirting with her. He kept reminding himself that Cait was not his type.

"I'm going to take a shower and change Cait, anything you need me to do I'll get done after lunch." He said as he headed up the stairs.

"Sure, I have a few chores that you can help me with. I'll start lunch."

String came down feeling refreshed from his shower to a nice salad sitting on the table. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Cait was trying to blow a strand of hair out of her eyes because she was up to her elbows with flour as she was making the crust for the last of the pies. "No, I already ate and I want to get as much done today as I can."

Laughing at her String got up and walked over brushing the hair out of her eyes. Still laughing he took a dishcloth and gently wiped the flour from the tip of her nose. Then it hit him how close he was standing to her face to face. Cait didn't move. She was lost in his eyes as he also didn't move. To Cait it seemed like an eternity that they stood there. She was afraid to make a move fearing that if she did she would scare him off so she waited to see what his next move would be. Cait's heart started beating faster as String started to lean into her and then he stopped, looking up as if he could hear something.

"Sounds like Dom and Sinj are here." He said as he quickly removed himself from her personal space and sat back down to his lunch.

Cait felt so empty at that moment. She loved Dom and Sinj but there was a lot to be said for their timing. Or maybe there was nothing to this. Maybe she was making more out of what just happened then she should.

Strings heart was still beating fast as he resumed eating his salad. Thinking that a huge mistake was thankfully diverted by the arrival of Dom and Sinj. He wasn't sure if it was just Cait's holiday spirit rubbing off on him or maybe he was starting to really fall for her.

Bounding into the cabin Dom gave Cait a big bear hug. "Hey you even make a salad look good kid. Mind if I have something to eat? I'm starved."

Cait finished her crust and washed her hands. "Both of you sit down and I'll fix you something." She said giving one of her dazzling smiles. It looked like all she was going to accomplish the next two days was cooking for the three of them.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The men spent their day doing the small chores that Cait asked of them. She allowed Dom in the kitchen with her doing some of the prep work for tomorrow's feast. It was getting dark and taking an inventory of the completed work Cait decided they had done all they needed to do until tomorrow morning. She had her pies sitting out on the bar and had her hands full keeping the guys from trying to cut into them. Most of her side dishes were already made so all she needed to do was put them in the oven before dinner. The turkey was prepped in the refrigerator. She would need to have it in the oven at 10: am to have it ready when they sat down to eat at 3:00. Looking around she was pleased with what she had accomplished. It was now time to take a much-needed break.

Dom walked up to her taking her by the am and led her to sit in front of the fireplace. "You just sit right there and rest young lady while I make us all some dinner. You up for some pasta?"

"That sounds good Dom, are you sure you don't want me to make the salad." Cait said as she stood and walked toward the kitchen.

String was coming down the stairs and intercepted her. "You, back on the couch. We can handle dinner." He said as he gave her a wink and marched her to the couch. She was enjoying the company of her favorite guys. It felt good to sit down and let them pamper her for a change.

"Come and get it." Dom announced.

Cait walked to the table as String pulled the chair out for her. "Looks good Dom. Pasta was a good choice for Thanksgiving eve."

St. John looked to Dom with a grin "I know what I am going to be grateful for this year."

"Oh" Dom said. "What's that?"

"That my first Thanksgiving dinner back home wasn't cooked by you."

Dom raised his hand to smack him.

"Well I'm just glad we all had someone to be with this holiday. I hate that you're not with your family this week." Dom said digging into his pasta.

Cait smiled "Who says I'm not with family?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String and Cait stood on the porch waving goodbye to Dom and St. John. String turned to go back in the cabin. Seeing Cait didn't follow him in he looked out the door to see her walking to the dock. The moon tonight was beautiful and he knew Cait never missed an opportunity to watch the sunset or stare at a bright moon high in the sky. He longed to go out with her and sit awhile but thought he had already sent out too many mixed signals so he decided to stay there and observe her from afar. He thought about how special of a woman she really was. Beautiful, talented and had a heart of gold. The kind of woman who could complete a man. Without realizing what he was doing he reached up taking a jacket of the hook by the door and headed down to the dock.

"It's cold out here." He said as he helped her into his jacket. He smiled at how the sleeves hung over her hands and the jacked swallowed her. "Can't have you coming down sick."

"I'm fine" she said softly.

"Care to share what you're thinking about?" He said has he stood close to her.

"I was thinking how peaceful it is tonight. It's strange that it's not this peaceful everywhere. I mean, how it can be so calm here but other places in the world there is violence and hunger. I wish everyone could feel this kind of peace. It really makes you grateful for what you have."

"Yeah, I guess we all have things right under our nose to be grateful for and don't even realize it." String said as he watched her gaze at the moon.

Cait yawned, "I didn't realize how tired I was. I think I'll turn in for the night."

String put his arm around her and walked her back to the cabin. "You should be tired after all the work you did today."

"It was nothing. I kinda enjoyed myself."

Reaching the cabin porch String opened the door for her as they walked in. Cait headed for one of the spare bedrooms he had added on to the cabin and he for his room. Starting a fire in the fireplace and stripping his clothes off he quickly jumped in bed to get warm. He laid in bed for a while as he thought about how good it would feel to have Cait in here with him. Again the thought of Sharon put his feelings into perspective. He had his girlfriend coming tomorrow and here he was fantasizing about Cait being in bed with him. Deciding he needed sleep more than he needed to sort out his feelings he rolled over pulling the covers tight and drifted off to sleep.

Cat was tired but she usually took a few moments to reflect on her day before she went to sleep. This had been a good day. She wasn't sure how to take the attention String was giving her. It seemed like his teasing and flirting was becoming something more. What that was she couldn't tell. After all he had his girlfriend coming tomorrow and she was sure she would be staying over. Thinking that she needed her sleep and that no matter how much she thought about these things nothing was going to change she turned off the light and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait opened her eyes to the bright sun coming into her window. Stretching and looking to the clock to see that it was 9:00am. She had a restful sleep and was ready to start her day. As she got up to shower she smelled coffee brewing. String was a morning person who rarely slept in even on his days off. After her shower she slipped on her most comfortable jeans and a well-worn flannel shirt and headed to the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?" She asked as she was about to put the kettle on for a cup of tea. String took the kettle from her and handed her a cup of her favorite tea with honey.

"Just like you like it. And I have been up for about two hours." He said smiling.

"Thanks, I didn't know you were this domesticated."

"I have lived by myself for a long time. How do you think I get by when you and Dom aren't around?"

Cait decided to take the opportunity to get a jab in. "Oh I thought that since each week you seem to have a new woman in your life that they kind of took care of you."

String only smiled. He didn't have a good enough rebuttal to defend the comment. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Not much really. All I need to do is get the turkey in the oven then I thought I'd take Tet for a long walk. Poor fella has been neglected the past few days."

"Mind if I join you?" He said as he handed her a toasted muffin.

"Well it is your place and your dog." She said as she took a bite of the muffin.

Cait put the turkey in the oven and called Tet to come with her. String watched as Tet jumped up excited to hear her call his name. Other then himself Tet had never really taken to anyone else except Cait.

They all three-headed out for the woods. The first few minutes were walked in silence as they watched Tet dart off each time he heard something and reacted like it was the first time he had ever been outside. Cait was usually the one to carry the conversation but today was different. Sensing that she was not about to open up String spoke first.

"Have you talked to your folks today?"

Cait reached down and patted Tet's head. "I called Mom when I woke up this morning. They were just sitting down to dinner. They are staying at my Aunts house. She said my Aunt is doing much better and coming home in a few days."

"Did your Mom make a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Yeah, I get my love of Thanksgiving from my Dad. It's both our favorite holiday. Mom wanted to make sure he had his traditional dinner."

String stopped and knelt to pet Tet. "It seems like your folks have a solid marriage."

"I think they do. If there were ever two people meant to be together it is my Mom and Dad. I don't think there is anything they wouldn't do for each other."

"Maybe that's why you are better at relationships then I am." String said looking away not sure why he was sharing something this intimate about himself with her.

"How so?" Cait asked him taking over the task of petting Tet.

String hesitated careful to select his words. "I lost my folks when I was ten. I remember they were close to each other but I never really got to experience my Mom and Dad as a married couple. I think that's how we learn to be in a relationship by watching our parents. If they have a good marriage chances are their kids will as well. I mean let's face it; I'm not exactly marrying material."

Now Cait was careful to select her words. String didn't always ask for advice and she felt this time he was looking for answers. "Is it by choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you are not the marrying type, are you choosing not to be? Everything we do in life is a choice even when we are dealt a bad hand. Look String, I don't want to overstep my bounds with you….." String put up his hand so he could say something.

"Cait, you could never overstep your bounds with me. I respect your opinion. I can take it whatever you have to say."

Cait took a deep breath. "I think you choose a certain kind of women to be with that you know will never turn into a meaningful relationship, like you are sabotaging the relationship by who you pick to be with. That way you don't have to make any permanent plans because you know it isn't going to go anywhere." Cait held her breath looking away. She was not sure if she just said too much. It was quiet for a few moments until String busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She said offend that she had just given him some sincere advice and he was laughing at her.

"Nothing, it's just that you seemed afraid of my reaction. I never thought I would see the day that Catlin O'Shannessy would be afraid to speak her mind." With that he stood up offering her a hand up as they continued their walk as they made small talk the rest of the way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Not So Norman Rockwell Thanksgiving

Cait was in the spare bedroom changing her clothes. String came down the stairs dressed for dinner in a brown pair of pants and creamed colored sweater. He stopped as he took in the sight of the table. Cait had his Grandmothers fine china on the table. The centerpiece with fresh flowers was beautiful as well as the lit candles on each end of the table. He didn't know when she found the time but along the Fireplace she trimmed it with fresh evergreens that she had gathered. The cabin never looked so good. It took him back to the last Thanksgiving he spent here with his parents. Cait had the whole cabin smelling wonderful. They only had a toasted English muffin all day so his stomach cried out when he took in the aroma. His thoughts were broken when he heard the door to the spare bedroom open.

"You look nice Cait and so does the Cabin. Thank you for all of this."

Cait had on a pair of slim black dress pants with a white silk blouse that hung perfectly on her. She finished the outfit off with a pair of black heels.

"And as always you look very handsome." She said smiling. "Everyone should be here about now. Just as she finished they heard the Santini jet ranger coming in. Cait was nervous. Dom and Sinj were bringing Sharon. She enjoyed the past two days with String. Now it was time to step back while another woman became his main focus. String went out to meet them as Cait stayed behind.

The door opened and Dom and Sinj walked in stopping to take in the sights and smells. Sinj ran over picking Cait up spinning her around. "I swear Cait I might just have to marry you. It smells great in here."

Cait was giggling as Sinj put her down. She looked up to see String and Sharon standing at the doorway.

Sharon was looking at Cait as if she had two heads as Cait tried to straighten her clothes back after Sinj had ruffled them. "Hi you must be Sharon?" She said as she held out her hand. "Nice to finally meet you." Cait noticed she had an overnight bag with her.

Sharon took her hand. "And you are who?" She said turning her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

String looked at Sharon as if he didn't understand why she acted like she didn't know who Cait was. He had already told her Cait would be there. "Sharon this is Cait. I told you about her."

"Oh of course, I remember now. You're' the one String got to cook dinner for all of us."

String jumped in. "Cait is a good friend of mine Sharon."

"I'm sorry, of course she is." Sharon said as she looked around the cabin. "String what on earth did you do to the place? It looks like a scene from one of those women's magazines. I didn't take you for the decorating type."

Cait's heart sank as she took in Sharon's comment but she didn't let it show. "Sharon I'm afraid I'll have to take the blame for the way the cabin looks. I kinda got carried away in the holiday spirit."

"Oh, don't get me wrong Cait, it is kind of homey. I guess this is good practice for when you have a husband and home of your own."

Sinj thinking that the verbal assault on Cait was enough jumped in before String had a chance to. "I think the place looks better than it ever has. String has had a lot of women up here before and none of them have done anything as nice as this. Wouldn't you say so String?"

String was mentally kicking himself for thinking bringing Sharon into the mix would work out. It didn't help that Sinj just announced to her that he had a lot of women before her. They all turned toward the door when they heard a helicopter land.

"Sounds like Michael and Marella are here." Dom said as he went to open the door for them.

Cait felt dejected and wished she were anywhere but here. She could tell Sharon was not happy she was there. What she couldn't understand was her hostility toward her when she was the one that would be staying the night and Cait would be going home.

Michael and Marella greeted everyone and the introductions were made to Sharon. "Cait I hope dinner will be soon because I am starved." Michael announced as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Marella wouldn't let me snack on anything, said it would "Ruin" my dinner."

Cait was so relieved that they were here. Having another woman there that was not hostile towards her was a welcome relief.

String snapped out of the daze he was in and jumped into the role of host, "What can I get everyone to drink?" He said as he walked to the bar.

Michael followed him. "Whiskey for me."

"Marella waved her hand signaling she did not want anything and followed Cait into the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

"Well I'm doing the mashed potatoes now so I guess you can start getting the other side dishes out of the oven."

"I can do that." She cheerfully replied.

Dom came into the kitchen to check on Cait. "Hey kid, I hope you didn't let Sharon's comments get you down. I think she may be a little jealous of you. I'm sure String didn't quite describe you the way Sharon see's you."

"I'm fine Dom. Let's just all enjoy dinner."

After String served everyone their drinks he approached Sharon. "Can I talk to you outside in private?"

"Sure, I hope nothing's wrong."

They both stepped out on the porch and made their way toward the dock.

"String I think you are a little upset with me."

"I just wanted to ask you why you were so rude to Cait. You don't even know her."

Cait was rummaging around in the kitchen looking for the carving knife. "Dom where's String? I can't find the carving knife."

"I think he stepped out on the porch Cait."

"Thanks." She said as she slipped out to find String. She heard voices coming from the dock stopping as she realized it was Sharon and she sounded upset.

"I'll tell you why I was rude String. It seems you are a little too cozy with her that's why. What would you think if you were in my place? You have another woman staying up here with you, alone I might add. Cooking and cleaning for you and I'm supposed to think nothing of it? If this is going to work between us I suggest that you decide if you are a one woman man or not."

String seemed frustrated. "Sharon you got this all wrong."

Cait felt her face flush hot. There was no way she could stay now and face Sharon after what she just heard. She turned for the cabin before she heard anymore.

"Cait" Dom yelled at her as she walked in. "We found the carving knife."

"Ok Dom, I'll be back in a second." Cait approached Michael. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure Cait, what's up?"

"I need to ask a favor and I don't want anyone to know."

After Cait and Michael were done talking Michael stepped away from everyone to make a phone call.

Cait went about putting the finishing touches on dinner. She watched the front door open as String and Sharon came back in. She tried to read their mood hoping that they worked things out. If not dinner might not be pleasant. Everyone was pitching in helping her bring the food to the table,

"String, can you come in here?" Cait asked.

String left Sharon's side by the fireplace walking into the kitchen. "You need me?"

"Yeah, I thought since this is your house you may want to cave the turkey before we sit down."

"Ok, I think I can handle that." He said giving her a wink.

Cait took her apron off. "I think I'll freshen up a bit before we sit down."

String carved the turkey the best he could. He was taking it to the table when he the sound of a helicopter caught his ear. Sitting the turkey on the table he headed to the door. "Sounds like your ride Michael. Little early isn't he."

Everyone was sitting down. The food looked wonderful. Cait had turkey, smoked salmon, mashed potatoes and yams. Along with roasted green beans and stuffing topped off with homemade cranberry sauce. All that was missing was Cait.

String heard the helicopter take off almost as soon as it landed. "Hey where's Cait?" He asked looking around the cabin for her.

'About that Hawke" Michael answered him. "She wasn't feeling well and asked that I arrange a ride home for her."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Why didn't she tell me?" String asked. She didn't seem sick."

Michael was getting a little uncomfortable. "You know Cait, she doesn't like bringing attention to herself."

Sharon was getting even more uncomfortable. She knew she had to be the reason Cait left.

String took over Cait's duties making sure the food was passed around and that everyone had a plate. Once everyone was served he excused himself from the table. "There's something I need to do." He said as he headed upstairs. "All of you please stay and enjoy your dinner." Making eye contact with Sharon she understood what he was about to do and gave her blessing by nodding yes to him.

String came down a few minutes later with his duffel bag. Dom had been packing food up for him to take handing him a box filled with a little bit of everything. "Tell our girl we love her and missed her at dinner."

"I will" String said as he took the box. "Dom…."

"Don't worry String. I'll make sure Sharon gets home. And Sinj and I will stay here for the night and clean up in the morning."

"Thanks for understanding." String told his guest as he left for Cait's house.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String pulled up in front of Cait's place. As he walked up to the door he could see through the window that she was in front of the tv asleep. He let himself in with the spare key she had given him. He sat the food down and walked over to the couch. She had been watching "It's A Wonderful Life" with a bowl of popcorn beside her. He thought how beautiful she looked. She had to be exhausted because she didn't even stir when he came in. He went to the kitchen to put the food in the oven to warm. Looking around he noticed that she didn't have much in the house to eat. His heart broke for her; all she had for her Thanksgiving dinner was popcorn when she had prepared them a feast. He removed the popcorn and sat down beside her. She was already dressed for bed and had a blanket pulled over her. He gently pulled her to him putting his arm around her letting her head rest on his chest. Slowly waking up she realized she was not alone.

"String." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Is everything OK?"

"I was about to ask you the same question?" He said reaching up to feel her forehead.

Batting his hand away "what are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if you have a fever."

"Why" She said forgetting that she told Michael to say she didn't feel well.

"Because you said you didn't feel well."

"Oh, about that. I'm sorry String. I wish you wouldn't have worried about me and left dinner like this. You need to get back to Sharon and everyone. I'm fine really."

"You're not fine Cait. You want to tell me the real reason why you left?"

Cait knew she might as well be truthful. He knew her too well and could tell if she was not being honest.

"I think I was upsetting Sharon and I thought if I left the two of you would get along better."

String realized she must have overheard Sharon when they were outside talking.

"Cait, about what Sharon had to say…."

"String, don't worry about it. I understand where she is coming from. If I were her I would probably feel the same way."

Cait's stomach started to rumble. String smiled getting up to go into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"You stay right there"

String came back with a plate for each of them sitting them down on the coffee table.

"String, you didn't have to do this."

Picking up a plate and handing it to her. "I know, I wanted to do it."

They both sat there eating their feast talking about everything but what happened at the cabin. Cait took her last bite of food.

"I can't believe how hungry I was."

"I hope you saved room for pie?" String said as he also finished his last bite.

String sat his plate down. "I think we should each say something we are grateful for. You go first."

Cait couldn't figure out what had gotten into him.

"Ok, I am grateful that I have so many wonderful family and friends in my life. Now it's your turn,"

String moved over closer to her taking her hand. Looking into her eyes, "I'm grateful that in that past week I came to my senses and realized that the perfect woman for me was there all the time."

Cait didn't move . She normally never had trouble conveying her feeling but she was not expecting this.

"What about Sharon? I heard you tell her she got it all wrong about you and me."

"I did say that and I meant it." I told her that nothing had happened between us but that I wanted something to happen. She agreed that we didn't really have much in common."

String leaned in reaching up to take her chin in his hand. "Cait the last few days have taught me that we have so much given to us. More than we realize. I have had more joy in my life than heartache. When I thought about it you are a big part of the joy along with Dom and Sinj. I can't imagine living my life without you.

Cait didn't realize how close his lips were until they were on hers. She closed her eyes and let him set the pace. He was tender and passionate at the same time. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Sorry Cait I guess I should have asked first. Maybe we should eat our pie now before this goes too far.

String started to get up but was stopped by Cait pulling him back down. "Oh know you don't Stringfellow, you're going to finish what you started. The pie will keep, I won't.'

String reached down and scooped her up heading to her room. Yes he did have a lot to be grateful for.


End file.
